1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to functional jewelry which is utilized for the folding and supporting of hems of clothing.
2. Prior Art
The dictates of fashion often require that women wear high heels with dress slacks, long dresses, or gowns. In going to or coming from any particular event in which these long articles of clothing are worn, the woman will often wear flats or more comfortable shoes, instead of the high heels, which are proper fashion statement. During this time of wearing the lower-heeled shoes, the article of clothing, be it a pair of slacks, a dress or a gown, may often be too long to be comfortably worn while walking or riding. The bottom of the article of clothing may often become soiled, ripped, torn or caught on something around on the ground. When the wearer gets to the function to which she (or he) is going, the article of clothing may be soiled or damaged, and in any case an unsightly appearance may have to be made. One way of avoiding this problem, is to bring an extra change of clothing and change at the function to which one is going. This of course is unnecessarily burdensome.
Another approach is to lift one's slack legs, dress or article of clothing bottom as one walks or rides in the car or goes to the function. This requires a great deal of effort and a lot of attention. This should not be so.
It is an object of the present invention, to provide a simple device which will maintain the hems and lower portions of a long article of clothing such as dress slacks, a dress, or a gown, from getting sullied, worn, or torn while going to or from a function to which one is attending.
It is yet a further object of the present invention, to provide such a functional device with an attractive jewelry configuration, while avoiding any harm to the garment by virtue of such holding.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention, to provide a functional article of jewelry, which decorativeness may be changed and accommodated while still being utilized to hold the hem of an article of clothing.